


Conflageration of...confusion?

by EndlessVoidling



Category: Conflageration SMP
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessVoidling/pseuds/EndlessVoidling
Summary: Jarred fights Sean. Endless get trapped in a cave system.(Discontinued.)





	1. Author's note.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic and it's my friends MC server.

Just one thing.

It's my first time writing on AO3 and I can now post random stuff.

Also this SMP only has 3 members, don't expect frequent updates.


	2. A logger thinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean fights Jarred, while End thinks about what happened yesterday while cutting trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most laziest thing that I have done.

For _GOD'S SAKE,_ they have to stop fighting, End thinks.

The reason why End thinks about it is because death messages keeps popping up on his communicator. And for clarification, they are fighting. With axes.

Endless, on the other hand, is chopping up birch and oak for a simple wood shack. Couldn't the day get any more peaceful?!

Yesterday, he forgot to change spawnpoint when he got out of the Nether, and when Sean killed him, he ended up in a dead end cave. 

With no wood to craft a pick with. He teleports to them again, only to be struck down _again_ by his ungodly Netherite axe. He tps to them again,

only to be stripped of admin and a beheading. He screamed profanities when it happened. He doesn't like getting killed.

Today, he was making some sushi underwater (He's using a sword), eating it (Underwater.), and repeat. He was hunting a drowned and killing some Zombie Piglins.

Well, everything was peaceful, and he chuckled on the news on what happened to the community hut. Sean said they didn't see the lava coming.

Hmph. That's their fault. He started to turn into one of his many alter-egos, Bloodline, but Sean called him and it's important. Before the fight, he showed him the secret cave

that he made. _'_ _A secret temple?'_ End thinks. He was the one to suggest that they create secret areas, raidable landmarks, and hidden havens, so no big deal.

\-- ** _FAST FORWARD TO AN HOUR_** _\--_

Endless was stripping birch logs and cutting oak trees for a simple hut when it started. 

_EndlessNinja has left the game._

He left, because, not only their fights are annoying, but he has a new game to look at.


End file.
